maelstrom of the bloody blade
by beast man1500
Summary: Naruto's mother was murdered in front of him. His sister sold into prostitution. Now with a deep loathing for konoha and a dream to find her. He will become the maelstrom of the bloody blade. Dark Naruto pairing undecided. Evil!Most of Konoha
1. Chapter 1

**I've started up a new story because this one has been bugging me for a while. Here's the prologue. And before I start Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto he would have a harem of EVERY girl from the manga except Sakura they are more like brother and sister now. **

There are many bloodlines that are well known. Such as the sharringan, that is able to copy your enemy's movements and any jutsu you may know, it's able to detect and dispel genjutsu. It has three levels. The first slows down movement. The second lets you copy your enemies movement and slows stuff down even more. The third allows you to see through genjutsu. There in lies a fourth though. If you kill your best friend then you get the power over the darkest flames of hell named after the goddess ameterasu (spelling?) The second attack is tsukyomi the strongest genjutsu. Where you take somebody into your mind and torture them. There is also Susanoo, the ultimate defense jutsu. But with every gift the mangakyo sharringan gives it requires the sacrifice to use. It causes blindness to its user. Only by ripping out the eyes of your brother are you able to bypass this weakness. Yes the uchiha is brutal.

The Byakugan is another dojutsu that allows the ability to see almost three hundred and sixty degrees of vision. It also allows the user to see through solid objects. They are able to see the chakra network. The dark secret of the hyuuga clan is that they are unable to release much chakra at a time limiting them to taijutsu for the most part.

The kaguya clan carries the bone pulse. The ability to use their bones as weapons. This often causes tuberculosis. The clan itself is brutal in its training. Children are locked in cages for years on end to break them of their emotions. The kaguya are battle happy.

Of all the bloodlines there is one that is darker than all the others, the blood pulse. The blood pulse allows one to control their blood. You can't kill them by any means except decapitation. Their blood comes with a family curse. If a set of twins are born then they have a bond but if it's a boy and a girl the boy develops the strongest sister complex imaginable. He will do anything to protect her, and if he fails then he slowly caves into madness. He will grow cold and often uncaring and ruthless to anyone a threat to his sister or him finding her. They are naturally psychotic to an extent. They are without fear; they are merciless on the battlefield. They are the perfect soldiers of whirlpool, the Uzumaki. There was one deserter before they got killed off. Kushina was the most loving of the Uzumaki. Unfortunately this was seen as week in the Uzumaki clan so she defected to konoha. After she ran to konoha she suffered many horrible forms of interrogation. She nearly broke. Until a man by the name of Namikaze Minato rescued her. They eventually fell in love.

These clan's all are cursed. The uchiha requires life sacrifices for the advanced sharringan. The hyuuga requires the sacrifice of most jutsu. The kaguya requires the sacrifice of one's health for the most part and the Uzumaki requires the sacrifice of being completely sane, especially for twins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people. I'm back. Well here is the long awaited chapter two of maelstrom of the bloody blade.**

**(7 years after the Kyuubi attack)**

It was a cold night inside Konohagakure no Sato. The guards were sleeping at their respective post. The village was quiet, as it was asleep. Everyone was asleep except the Hokage who was busy concocting a most sinister plot with his village elders and an old war hawk that would possibly lead to the leaf village's eventual destruction. Wait. What?

"So what's the plan to bring the Jinchuuriki to his knees Hokage-sama?" Homura asked adjusting his glasses. "How are we going to get to him when he's under Kushina's protection?"

"How do you suppose we do that Sarutobi-sama?" Asked Koharu.

"It's simple really. We just have to kill Kushina. Then there will be nobody protecting the boy."

"But what of the girl?" Asked the old war hawk. "Will she get in the way of our plans?"

"The girl is of little importance. The boy on the other hand has already awakened the Chishiomyaku."

"WHAT?" his fellow room occupants shouted. "How is that even possible Sarutobi?" Koharu shouted.

"Apparently it has something to do with the kyuubi. There's a Jinchuuriki in Suna who controls sand by sheer instinct. Given time he could become a threat to even his own village as well as ours. Kumo has two Jinchuuriki's of their own. One of which can control hellfire the other can transform into the eight tailed ox. Our power grows week since all three sannin are MIA or rogue. The only thing we have to defend us from other Jinchuuriki is the root anbu and our normal shinobi forces. We need another ace in the hole. That's where our Jinchuuriki comes in. I am currently playing the role of the caring grandfather that I've spent years perfecting. Kushina doesn't suspect a thing."

"What of Itachi?" Homura asked "He will be suspicious of our plans. He is extremely loyal to his sensei. Won't he attempt to kill us once he figures out we killed Kushina? We are not all as spry as we used to be Sarutobi."

Before Sarutobi answered Danzo beat him to the punch. "I've got that covered. I had my root forces do some digging. It turns out that the Uchiha clan, are planning a Coup de tat. We simply have to have Itachi assassinate the whole clan in a matter of days. Knowing him he will find a way to preserve his families honor and we declare him a nuke-nin. He will most likely miss one purposely or not then all we have to do is feed his or her ego. Then when he or she is old enough we use him or her as breeding stock to raise an Uchiha clan that is loyal to the leaf."

"There you go Homura no baka." Koharu stated. (Homura was the dead last if you think about it. I know Sarutobi was not the dead last and all the team seven's have the shinobi of the year, kunoichi of the year and dobe of the year. Jiraiya was the dead last followed by Obito and then Naruto. Sarutobi Is called the PROFESSOR so that leads me to believe that Koharu was kunoichi of the year and Homura was the dead last. He's just smarter than when he was a kid.)

"Now we just have to figure out what to do with Anko and Kurenai. Sarutobi pondered for a good minute before reaching a conclusion for one of their problems. "I know how we can handle one of them. We simply tell Anko that Naruto killed both of them after the fox took over his body." (Anko isn't evil. Neither is Kurenai.) "Kakashi despises that creature and his two whores so he will kill them voluntarily."

"That still leaves Kurenai-san." Koharu said deflating the plan, or so it seems. "Tell me Sarutobi when is your son due back from his time in the fire guard."

"What are you getting at Koharu-Chan?"

"We could use him to lure away Kurenai. Make her feel love. Her love life will destract her. Have him pull the nervous guy routine that you Sarutobi's are famous for."

"Oh you mean the one I used to get in bed with you when we were younger?" He asked in a deadpan voice.

"That's the one… needle dick."

"That's not what you said as I made you scream my name over and over aga-" Koharu quickly clamped her hand over the old monkey's mouth. (This would be the horror and humor aspect of the fic.)

"We don't need to get into that Sarutobi-sama. We need to get back to planning. Do you think Asuma will do it?"

"I highly doubt that Kurenai-chan will even give him a chance Koharu-chan. She isn't known as the ice queen for nothing you know. Hm maybe we can send her on a long term mission." Sarutobi said scratching his beard.

Homura being the voice of reason spoke up. "Maybe we should send Yuuhi-san and Mitarashi-san on an extended mission. Kirigakure's rebel forces are looking for allies. Why not send a squad and count them into the squad."

"Hm sounds good. We can't have Jinchuuriki ruling the elemental nations. They are meant to be tools to be used by their master's."

"So we're all agreed then. Now we just need to find a way to control the boy." Before Homura could continue his train of thought Sarutobi interrupted.

"I already have that covered Homura." Sarutobi reached into his desk to pull out what looked like two black chokers with seals on them. "With these slave seals those brats will have no choice but to bend to my will."

"How will you get them to wear them Hokage-sama?" The old crone asked.

"Simple, I just have to play the role of the caring grandfather a while longer. Just long enough to disguise these as presents. See these have a seal that can transform them into something else entirely for a short period of time. All I have to do is disguise it as a necklace and then present them as presents." Koharu and Homura voiced their approval to the plan. Danzo however was still contemplating their strategy.

"Hokage-sama, how are we going to get rid of their mother? She is on par with the blonde brat that took it upon himself to become the Yondaime."

"That problem is easily solved. We just need to pile mission after mission on her. She will die eventually from either exhaustion or the assassin's that we send her way, meeting adjourned." The old Hokage watched as his advisors left to go back home, or in Danzo's case go back to his root base. Not knowing that they would unleash on the elemental nations, and possibly the world."

**(A week later)**

A shrill cry rang out through the house of Uzumaki Kushina and her children Naruto and Natsuki Uzumaki. Half an hour later Kushina stomped into the living room with a scowl on her face. Her normally beautiful gray eyes were red rimmed indicating that she had been crying. Her normally well kept red hair was in disarray.

"Which one of you brats took all my ramen?" She wailed breaking in another round of hysterics.

Naruto looked at Natsuki. This was a normal part of the day. Kushina would wake up, make her favorite salt flavored ramen and then leave to get a glass of Jasmine tea only to discover that her ramen was gone. She would cry and then demand her ramen. Naruto or Natsuki would calm her down and point out the ramen on the counter where she left it when she got the tea. She would cheer up and devour the slightly cold ramen in thirty five seconds flat. Her children found her morning habits highly amusing.

"Alright guys it's time to start training!" Kushina shouted out excitedly. Naruto and Natsuki both sweat dropped at her mood swings. "Alright guys time to start your training!"

**(Fifteen minutes later)**

The three Uzumaki's arrived at a secluded training ground just outside of Konoha. Naruto and Natsuki looked around the training ground in wonder. It was beautiful; it was a grassy plain with sparkling diamonds surrounding it making it the shape of a bowl. There was a lake in the center with trees at the center of thee lake.

"Alright guys let's start training!" Kushina shouted excitedly. "Start running around the training ground until I say stop." Naruto and Natsuki started to complain about it being too big. Kushina silenced them with a sharp kunai tossed between them. "No complaining, we need to strengthen your hearts otherwise when you use our bloodline it will explode within five minutes. Normally we wouldn't start this early I admit." She paused and inhaled some more oxygen. "But Naruto activated the Chishiomyaku earlier than average which means that you will activate it soon Natsuki. Uzumaki twins are never far apart in development. Now get to work!"

Not a second after the words left her mouth they were already gone. "Be strong my children, you are going to need each other down the road."

**(1 hour later 10:00 AM)**

"Alright guys time to stop running!" Not a second after the words left her lips did the twins fall over on their backs in exhaustion.

"Naruto-Niisan?"

"Yes imouto-chan?"

"I think Kaa-chan is crazy."

"I know Natsuki-chan I know."

A shadow suddenly descended upon them. They turned around to see a furious Kushina staring at them. "What was that gaki's?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"N-nothing Kaa-chan." They said at the same time.

"That's what I thought you said. Now I want you two to take your clothes off and put on the swim trunks I told you yesterday. Now we are going to work on swimming to build up your endurance then water walking to work on your chakra control." They quickly got into swim suits and started swimming like their lives depended on it, which in their case it probably did.

(An hour later)

They finally stopped after an hour. "Alright guys time to stop swimming and time to start water walking." Kushina shouted out in a commanding voice.

Naruto and Natsuki slowly swam to the island in the center of the lake. As soon as they reached land they collapsed from exhaustion. Their breath was labored and ragged. After they finally managed to stand up Kushina who had ran to the island using the water walking exercise.

"You guys tired already? Well that's too bad. Now get started on the next exercise."

"U-um Kaa-chan," Naruto stammered. "We don't know the water walking exercise. We don't even know the tree climbing exercise yet."

Kushina put her hand on her chin and pondered this a minute, she then scratched the back of her head and smiled sheepishly. "I-uh yeah." She then settled into a pouting face for a full five minutes. "I got it!" She declared punching her hand. "You two will start the tree climbing exercise. Channel your chakra into your feet to stick to the tree then run up the tree. When you reach the top you will do it ten more times. _Then_ we will start on water walking. Oh I forgot to mention you have until an hour is up. If you don't do it in time then we won't train in our kekkei genkai. Now get to work.

**Sorry to cut this short but I don't want to write the whole training. Next chapter I'm skipping to when it gets good.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my loyal readers this is the next chapter of maelstrom of the bloody blade. Hopefully it picks up on this chapter. I can see that I haven't gotten many reviews for this story.**

(A year later)

It was a blissful night in konoha The stars cast a serene glow over the residence of three certain Uzumaki. Kushina was still awake. She had been having a hard time sleeping lately. Something just didn't feel right to her.

(Naruto)

Naruto was laying in bed awake. Lately he had been having trouble sleeping. He just had this ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach that just wouldn't go away He got up from his bed and walked to his dresser droor where he kept a pocket knife for training with his blood manipulation. He found that training his bloodline helped relax him. He winced as he dragged the knife against his palm. Blood dripped out of his hand He focused his chakra and watched as the blood levitated in front of his face where it dripped connected by a string of blood connedted to his hand. This was the first stage in training the chishiomyaku.

The first stage in training it was to create a thread out of your blood leading to your hand to form the basics of the manipulation of your blood. The second stage was to levitate it from your body. The third and final stage was to learn to absorb the blood of others and manipulate other poeples blood. You had to force your gag reflex back to drink it then you could manipulate your opponents blood as long as it was outside the body. It was not uncommon for uzumaki's to be seen walking around with some kind of blade. That was used to collect blood from opponents.

He stopped his musings when he heard his sister stir. She had apparently heard him training.

(Natsuki)

Natsuki woke up when she heard her brother climb out of bed. She really wished her brother wouldn't traun in the middle of the night. He had been having trouble sleeping lately. 'Honestly he is gonna work himself to death someday.'

She pretended to sleep a while until he was done training. She didn't want him to know that he woke her. Male Uzumaki were extremely devoted to their sister's. _Especially _if they were twins. Her mother stressed it constantly when Naruto wasn't around. She said that the relationship between male and female Uzumaki siblings was almost incestrous. She loved her brother more then anything. She would give her life for him and vice versa. She was always able to sense his heartbeat for some reason.

Natsuki waited until she heard her brothers light snoring to crawl out of her bed and into his. She scooted closer to her brother until they were inches apart. She felt his warmth embrace her small form. Sighing in content she dozed off to sleep.

(Itachi)

Itachi was running as quickly and quietly as possible through the streets heading towards the hokage tower. For some reason he was called by order of the hokage for a mission of grave importance. He had no idea that the mission would change not only his life but the lives of all those he held dear.

Stopping in front of the tower he took a leep through the window leading to the hokage's office. He made his way to the front of the desk awaiting his orders. "You wished to see me Hokage-sama?"

"Very good itachi. This mission is of great importance, and it must be carried out with haste."

"Whatever the mission is I shall complete it as a ninja of the leaf Hokage-sama."

"Glad you feel that way itachi, because you are going to need to keep that in mind when I tell you what you my most trusted anbu are being assigned to do. Recently your clan has been sneaking supplies into the compound. I had some of myn ninja sneak in and they overheard something disturbing." He paused to let it all sink in. "They discovered that the Uchiha clan is planning a rebellion." The aged hokage said solemly.

The young Uchiha's eyes bulged out of his head at the indication. Shock filled him to the core of his very being. He loved his family. He couldn't fathom what the hokage was asking him to do. His mother wouldn't hurt a fly. The hokage watched as Itachi sorted this out.

"I'll give you time to sort all of this out. I know it is hard to accept, but it's true." He took out a folder and handed i t to the young captain. "See for yourself."

Itachi searched through the folder his eyes steadily becoming larger. "I'm sorry Itachi, but there is no other way. I would stop it if I could." He said sounding sincere as he could.

"Why are they doing this Hokage-sama?"

"That I don't know for sure. All I know is that It has been going of for some years. We just recently found out about it ourselves."

"What is my mission Hokage-sama?"

"Your mission is to eradicate the Uchiha clan. You may leave the younger generation alive if you wish Itachi-san. Do you accept. I understand if yo-"

"I'll do it."

"Are you sure? I'm asking a lot of you. This is your clan your _family_." The hokage asked in a fake concerned voice.

"I am sure Hokage-sama." He answered in a voice completely devoid of all emotion. "Do you mind if I call in some back-up? I highly doubt that I could do this on my own."

"Very well you have a week to get it done. Dismissed!" Itachi bowed and left, not noticing the sinister smile that made it's way to the aged hokage's lips.

(Uzumaki residence October 10 8:00AM)

Naruto and Natsuki woke up early in the morning. They were excited that today was their birthday, and that meant their 'jiji' would visit. They were excited extra today because he said he had a present for them today. they went down stairs to see their mom looking tired. She was barely managing to keep her eyelids open. The hokage had been assigning a lot of 'kunoichi only' missions to her lately. 'Im surprised I haven't caught something yet.'

She was brought out of her musings by the sound of her two children coming down the stairs, still in their was wearing blood red pajamas with orange foxes on them, and his sister was wearing neon pink with blue stripes. Kushina had to sweatdrop at her daughters sense of fashion.

"Well happy birthday gaki's." She said after quickly faking a smile. She didn't want her children to see how tired she was. "What would the birthday twins like for breakfast today?"

"Miso soup/Tempura" They said at the same time.

They looked at each other and started a shouting match about what they'd have. Not noticing a tick that appeared on kushina's head, till finally she yelled. "ENOUGH!" Her children immediately stopped arguing. "We can have both." The children cheered. "But later tonight followed by cake."

(Hokage's office)

The hokage could be seen doing paperwork. (Hey even evil masterminds do paperwork) He was one sheet away from completing his task when the door opened and in walked Danzo. "I am curious to know if the preparations are complete Hokage-sama?"

"It's all going according to plan Danzo. She doesn't suspect a thing. By the end of the day we'll have a weapon and our own personal sex slave to do with as we wish." (They are going to wait a couple of years to _personally _use her or Sarutobi is. Danzo doesn't care.)

"About that Sarutobi-sama. Why don't we just sell her. I'm sure our old friend Gato would love to get his hands on her. Think about it the daughter of the red death, The woman responsible for shutting down seven of his warehouses. " (He's not in wave yet)

"That's a good idea Danzo-san. We will just have to work something out to keep him from killing her. We still need a backup plan if the demon manages to escape."

"How about a bomb seal on his back. He won't be able to escape from that."

"Unless he ges out of range. No we need something else." The hokage pondered this for about five minutes. Suddenly a thought struck him a sick and twisted thought thst would make Orochimaru cringe in fear. A cruel smile formed on his lips as he pondered just how he was going to pull it off. "I think I got an idea."

A look of fear made it's way to Danzo's face. He had only seen that look in Sarutobi's eyes once and only once. He still had nightmare's from the last time he saw that look. "W-what are you t-thinking Hokage-sama?"

"Nothing much I was just thinking of putting him through the seven tortures of the leaf."

Danzo tried to suppress a shudder but the twitch of his left eye told that he was deeply disturbed by the concept. The seven tortures were guaranteed to break any individuals spirit. **(I won't reveal the seven tortures til next chapter and remember this is a DARK fic so don't like don't read)**

Danzo slammed his hands on the desk "Sarutobi have you gone mad! We can't use that on a jinchuuriki! The beast will get out and kill us all!"

The warhawk was silenced by a wave of killing intent. "Do you take me for a fool Danzo?" The old kage asked standing up from his desk. Faster than danzo could react he was strung up by his neck in the old kage's hand. "Well do you!" His answer was a raspy no. "Remember who you serve Danzo or the next time we meet it won't be on _pleasant_ terms." He made his way back to his desk while Danzo picked himself up off the floor. "I have come up with a way to keep him going into his mindscape. A five pronged seal will keep him from entering and using the fox's chakra until I deem it needed. Now if you excuse me I have to go wish somebody a happy birthday. Dismissed!" The hokage made his way out of the office and to unleash his dastardly plan.

"I hope you know what your doing Hokage-sama otherwise it's the death of us all." The warhawk said before exiting the office.

(Uzumaki residence)

There was a knock at the door. Kushina made her way to answer it. She was too tired to since several chakra presences outside of her house. She opened the door to see the smiling face of the hokage. "Hello there kushina-chan how is your day?"

**AND CUT! How did you like it? You people better start reviewing I am working on a new story since I hit a snag with my other story, so watch out for it. Well Ja Ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers. This is Beast man1500. I would like to say that I am putting Maelstrom of the bloody blade on Hiatus. I am sorry but I have no inspiration for it at this time.**

**I would also like you to take a look at my Naruto Pokegirl challenge. It is in my profile. I might also try writing my own challenge at a later date.**


End file.
